The Fragility of Seduction
by Colloso
Summary: Hinata's heart is broken after seeing that her crush is in love with someone else. But there are always other options... Collab with Weeza2974. Yaoi and het pairings.


**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto, or else we would change the story line. Completely. To fit this.

**A/N:** So this is a collab with weeza29745 and we have changed the storyline a bit… Orochimaru is alive.

Sasuke left him after killing Itachi.

And the characters of Naruto's generation are eighteen years old, and all others ages change accordingly. Enjoy.

**The Fragility of Seduction**: Prologue

The dark haired kunoichi hid behind a tree, watching the blonde bombshell that she felt the pangs of love for walking through the forest. She assumed he was training with his best mate, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. She poked her fingers together as she followed Naruto from a distance, her pale eyes always watching after his careful steps.

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't sure why now, of all times, she began to stalk her long-time crush so religiously. When she was younger, she was too afraid that someone would notice and tell Naruto – or worse, that Naruto would see her and confront her himself. But now, having just had her eighteenth birthday, she was getting desperate. And she was determined to follow Naruto around, observing him, until she came up with a genius plan that would make him see her as more than the weak, shy girl she'd been her whole life. She was determined to change.

Though she'd already been following Naruto for the better part of a week, she had yet to notice anything she didn't already know or assume about Naruto's life. She followed him for about another half mile and he appeared to reach his destination, so the shy girl side stepped to behind the tree… The blonde entered the clearing ahead and began forming hand signs, slowly, cautiously. She tucked behind the tree as he glanced around, almost… Suspiciously. She had feared for a brief instant that he spotted her, finally, in the later years of their lives, but alas, he focused his short attention elsewhere.

It didn't surprise her in the least when Sasuke stepped out of the forest into the clearing opposite of Naruto. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. _Am I ever going to get a chance to prove myself?_ She mused sadly, watching the two young men walk towards each other, eyes narrowed and faces serious. Hinata would never understand those two, and the relationship they shared. Since day one, Sasuke and Naruto had shown their intense hatred for each other. And yet they claimed to be best friends. Hinata shook her head, a look of despair and longing on her face as she idly wondered how someone like Sasuke had commanded so much of Naruto's attention when she herself couldn't even get him to notice her. She leaned lightly against a nearby tree, prepared to settle in and watch them spar and continue doing what she'd been doing her whole life… wait…

Instead of said sparring, she saw what couldn't be seen. The truth all along? What she honestly saw were two young, hot men, all over each other… The raven haired boy clutched the blonde, pulling him by his jacket against him. She wiped at her eyes, to see if maybe they were playing tricks on her… But no and she sensed no chakra being used against her, so genjutsu was out of the question. She could only stare transfixed as the shirts came off…

Naruto moved forward slowly, allowing his and Sasuke's bare chests to meet, as he captured his mouth with his own. They both deepened the kiss passionately for a few breathless seconds. Naruto forced Sasuke down onto the grass that was still wet from the early morning dew, before he straddled his hips and leaned down to continue kissing him.

Sasuke let his pale, smooth hands glide along Naruto's rounded backside, giving an occasional squeeze and the blonde bent down to nip at the raven's ear gently, feeling his big bone nudging against his leg… Sasuke moaned loudly, tugging the whiskered boy closer to his body and pressing against him, biting his neck just hard enough to leave some bruises. Naruto backed himself up, leaning over Sasuke's hips and skillfully used his teeth to unzip Sasuke's pants...

Hinata turned away, silent tears shimmering down her face. She couldn't believe… This couldn't be real… She knew the two had always had a close relationship, but this… this was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Her crush – Naruto – he was in love…with another man. Hinata could barely think, her thoughts racing and the grunts and moans coming from behind her were the only things her heartbroken mind could comprehend.

She wiped at her pearly eyes that glistened on the edge of her lids as she braved one last glance at the couple and promptly fainted.

The Hyuuga heiress awoke later, lying in someone's arms. Someone warm, soft, that smelled like earth… She gazed at the face of her teammate and friend, Kiba Inuzuka, as he carried her to safety. "Ki-Kiba-kun… How did you find me?" He started a little, looking into her porcelain face as she dipped her head bashfully.

Kiba shrugged, "You didn't show up for training, so we went out looking for you. Akamaru and I found you passed out in the woods…" The brunette glanced over his shoulder as his best friend and dog barked loudly from behind them in affirmation. When they finally reached the end of the wooded area near the outskirts of the city, Kiba gently set Hinata down on her own feet, though he kept a steady hand on her shoulder, afraid she might fall over unconscious again at any moment. "What happened? You looked…" Kiba paused, looking slightly uncomfortable as he searched for the right word. "…um, upset."

"Ki-kiba-kun… Can I talk to y-you about something v-very private?" She could barely find the words to speak, feeling herself gasp afterwards. He had a rather puzzled look on his face, "Sure, Hinata… You know you can tell me anything." As he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she located a place they could sit and talk a while about recent events, aka, her heart breaking…

"W-well… I followed N-naruto-kun into the woods to wh-where he usually trains… And I-I have had a… C-crush on him and I-I found out…" She inhaled deeply and poked her fingers together, staring at the ground. "He and Sasuke are… To-together…" Hinata clasped her hands and stared blatantly at the ground as Kiba's arm came around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Hinata… I know you liked him for a really long time. Maybe it wasn't meant to be? I can think of other great guys who would definitely care about you… You might not have to look far, you know." He bit his lip and his mutt nudged Hinata affectionately, trying to comfort her.

"W-what do you mean, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stared up at Kiba, eyes narrowed in a confused expression, uncertain of how to interpret his words. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but at the same time she had a strange feeling he meant more than what he said on the surface…. She was simply too naïve to understand exactly what it was.

Kiba shuffled his feet in an embarrassed way, before glancing over at Hinata and gaining confidence at the adorably confused look on her face. "I just mean… I…I'm here for you." He nodded in reassurance, then broke out in a grin as he suggested loudly, "Let's go get ice cream."

The look on Hinata's face became one of even greater confusion as she asked, "W-what? Ice c-cream?" Kiba nodded for the second time and his grin widened at the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks.

"My treat. C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along beside him in a surprisingly gentle manner, with Akamaru trailing along behind them.

There was a small parlor, painted white with rainbow polka dots that he knew Hinata liked, because they used to come there as a team and order a hot fudge sundae after especially hard training sessions. She always ordered mint chocolate chip cone, small, because of her petite appetite. She watched quietly as Kiba ordered her favorite and chocolate chip cookie dough… Looks like they had something in common, and for some reason, Hinata blushed as he handed her the cone, flashing that toothy grin she liked.

"Hinata, I gotta tell you…" Kiba's hands started shaking and Akamaru nudged him as well. She looked over expectantly with those moon shining eyes he loved so much. "Y-yes, K-kiba-kun?"

"Uhh. The moon! The moon looks great, right? Beautiful… You know… You remind me of the moon. You know? Always pale, hiding a side of yourself… Beautiful." He looked away shyly. He had never really talked to her like this before. It was kind of embarrassing, because that was the thing. He didn't really know what to say, just kind of knew what he wanted to do…

"Well thank you K-kiba-kun… I don't really c-compare myself with s-something as b-beautiful as th-the moon… I just d-don't th—" She was cut off and surprised by his lips pressed against hers. She barely heard Akamaru's barking as Kiba pulled away, cheeks red, even at this age. She sat there stunned as he leaned back and exhaled, grinning like a fool.

"Just so you know… I've always wanted to do that." He breathed again, licking his icecream cone. "Also, when I said there were better guys… I wanted you to pick me…"

And then she fainted.

**A/N**: We hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and critics are always welcome! :)


End file.
